manhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Cook
Phil Cook (b. 1978) is a serial killer who used to brand his victims' forehead with a 'P'. His murderous ways caught the attention of the ruling Orb Alliance. The Orbs were intrigued by the cool, efficient manner with which Phil dispatched his victims, and captured him for study. They then began experimenting on him to see if they could harness his efficiency and destructiveness, and thus create the perfect Manhunter. However, they were never able to gain complete control of him, and Phil escaped with his murderous tendencies intact. Thanks to the experiments, he has a semblance of loyalty towards the Orbs, but he is not under Orb control. http://manhunter.talkspot.com/aspx/m/598991 For some reason, Phil could not be tracked by the Human Tracking Records. His actions were brought into attention by the Underground and a Datacard was distributed to its members that mentioned him as a "trouble". Day 2 One of Phil's victims was Harvey Osborne when he was posting a message on the Vend-O-Deli about finding a ship in the Grand Central Terminal. Phil enticed Harvey to follow him and left for Central Park. Phil then killed Harvey with his crowbar before ditching the murder weapon in some bushes nearby. Harvey before succumbing, managed to write 'COO|' with his blood on a stone. He then went to the Osborne residence and killed Anna Osborne by hanging her in the toilet. Day 3 The next day he met Harry Jones on his way to Abdul's Pawn Shop. Abdul allowed the two into the passage beneath his shop, where the tracking signals cannot be read. Once underground, however, Phil attacked and killed Harry, and stole the piece of paper containing the combination to his safe. Soon after he was caught by the Manhunter and after a brief melee, he fled dropping the piece of paper. Day 4 The following day, Phil somehow learned that the Manhunter stole the spaceship from the Grand Central and left with his own ship to intercept him with aggressive aerial maneuvers, however the Manhunter managed to destroy with the ship's bomb the four Orb centers; their food processing centre, entire fleet of spaceships, anti-air defense systems, radio transmitter, entire computer system, radar installation and air purification system. Phil approached a throng of grateful New York citizens who glorified the Manhunter and vaporized all of them. As he sped off, the Manhunter reentered his ship and followed him all the way to San Francisco. The Manhunter failed to turn and clipped a building near the Golden Gate bridge. As his ship crashed into the street Phil laughed, and flew off to land behind the Ferry Building. San Francisco Eventually he allied with the Rat mutants who were result of Noah Goring's genetic experiments. With one of them they entered the Cable Car Barn and killed a member of the Dragon Clan. Then together they went to the Doctor's house and killed him and also a patient who laid there. After leaving the doctor's house, Phil and his mutant split up. Phil went beneath the Hyde Street Pier and reached the Rat lair. He stabbed the Rat King to death and crowned himself their new ruler and got the Viewer, presumably bringing the mutants back to the control of the Orb Alliance. The next day, as Phil used the Viewer to look in the Orbs' underground operations (who got close to a big pocket of lava), the Manhunter entered the lair and crashed on top of Phil knocking him to the ground, damaging the Viewer, blowing off one of his arms revealing that he is a cyborg. Enraged, he picked the Manhunter up and threw him to the rats, but he was able to escape. The next day, when the Manhunter destroyed the Orbs operations in San Francisco, decided to leave. The Manhunterd burrowed up behind the Ferry Building just in time to see him running for his spaceship. He made a mad dash for the ship and attempt to leap aboard, only to have his fingers caught in the closing door and was taken off across North America, heading east, to London. Notes Category:Characters (MH1) Category:Characters (MH2)